Perhaps Love
by iron III oxide
Summary: Fate had forced them apart all these years, but Destiny will bring them back together. [A DracoHermione story]


****

Perhaps Love

Author: iron III oxide

****

Spoilers: All five books.

****

Rating: Should be PG for now.

****

Summary: Fate had forced them apart all these years, but Destiny will bring them back together. [A Draco/Hermione story]

  
**Disclaimer: **I'm in no way related to JK Rowling. She deserves the credit for writing the five great books. Not me, uh-uh.

****

Prologue

Draco was nearly seventeen years of age. Yet, it was a pity that he was as hypocritical and bigoted as he had always been ever since he learned how to cast a spell. Though he was tall and quite masculine, and was a young handsome man with brilliant features, it was worth nothing, just an image to keep him afloat. Deep down hidden beneath his flesh, was the heart where one hid his own innermost emotions. And in there, Draco hid his cowardice. 

He was a naturally intelligent person with great intentions, but under the powerful influence of his father, Lucius Malfoy, his whole world tumbled down on him. Some said it was for the good of him, whereas there were some who disagreed. Narcissus Malfoy was one of them. 

Under Lucius' harsh and domineering attitude for the past eighteen years that they were married together, Narcissus Malfoy had changed drastically. From the bold and outspoken young woman before, she turned into a submissive and soft-spoken wife who didn't dare to oppose her husband. It was like the medieval times, where the wife was at the husband's bidding.

Seeing his mother being pushed around by his father for the past eight years of his life, Draco made no move to stop or show his displeasure. He was taught not to interfere with adult matters, and that everything was done for his mother's own good. However, since two years back, he realized that all the things that his father had told him were not exactly true, and that his father displayed more love towards his reputation and Lord Voldemort, rather than towards his own family members. For a few days, the thought of Lucius having incestuous thoughts on Voldemort had crossed Draco's head a couple of times, but he just brushed it away until the idea laid forgotten.

Laying the quill gently down on the table, Draco leaned back against the chair and went deep into his thoughts about the life he had led throughout the past two years of his life. It had not been a pleasant one, and Draco felt as though he was swimming in his head, digging for thoughts that had sunk deep and forgotten as the years passed by. The idea seemed like torture, but it was the only way that could move him on into the future.

Suddenly, something flashed across his mind. It was the memory of what happened in the Malfoy Manor last summer, when Voldemort had paid a surprise visit there to discuss about something that either had to deal with Harry Potter or gossip about one of the Death Eaters. His father was practically grovelling at Voldemort's feet, abiding to whatever the latter asked for or required him to do so. He remembered watching his father's head moving up and down non-stop, like a vibrator in a ripple tank, at whatever Voldemort had hissed out from that tiny slit he called his mouth. Draco scoffed out loud, ashamed that he had Lucius as a father for the very first time in his life. His father had constantly reminded him that a Malfoy should always keep his pride high up, and maintain his dignity. And a Malfoy should **never** go around grovelling at one's feet. However, looked at what his father had done? Hadn't he went against the Malfoy rule _countless _of times?

Draco had totally lost his respect for Lucius, and hated him more, when he had learnt that his cruel and merciless father had wiped out all his brothers and and their families shortly before he was 'crowned' the Heir of the Malfoy family treasures. Lucius covered all the gaps up by saying that they were killed because of their 'unloyalty' towards Voldemort. It was only several years later, which made Draco realize that Lucius had killed everyone from his family simply because of his greed for power of being the Head of the Malfoy family. Furthermore, Lucius had also felt that his older brother was getting to be a pain in the neck for warning him to keep his distance from Voldemort.

Living in the Malfoy Manor would have been a better place, if Lucius Malfoy had not been so obsessed in pleasing the Dark Lord, and without the presence of Voldemort, Draco Malfoy would perhaps lived a life that would have a happy and normal life like how purebloods should. No fears on hate, justice, loyalty, blood and power, however, just pride, wealth, education and **love**.

_Things are different now, Malfoy. You have to stand for your rights, not strive to be a future sidekick of the Dark Lord._ In the past, Draco studied hard to please his father, as he knew how Lucius would react if there were no straight Outstandings in his report slip. However, now that he had his foundation built up, he no longer achieved good grades because of Lucius, but more for himself. He knew that at the end of the day, as long as he passed his NEWTs with flying colours, the Ministry would gladly accept him for a highly respected job. No one dared to oppose a Malfoy [except Voldemort, of course]. 

Now that he was back in Hogwarts, Draco felt quite safe. Since the beginning of the sixth year school term started last Sptember, Draco decided to keep to himself more often and devote his whole heart into studying hard for the finals and for the upcoming NEWTs the following year. He kept his distance from his Slytherin mates, and broke up with his two year relationship with Pansy Parkinson. She was deep down a nice girl, but however, her pug-face was getting in the way. Somehow, Draco felt that Pansy was overly ambitious. At the tender age of sixteen, she was talking openly about marriage with him. And from that moment onwards, Draco knew that Pansy's love to him was a fraud. It was more like a love for status, wealth and popularity. After that, he became very wary of girls. 

Crabbe and Goyle were loyal friends, and they were not as dumb as what the Gryffindors had pictured them to be. _After all, we can't blame the Gryffindors for being so stereotyped._ He knew that Crabbe and Goyle had been rather dumb during their first few years in Hogwarts, but they had grown and matured physically and also, perhaps mentally too as the years slowly passed by. They were the type of people who expressed themselves more through actions than words. To be frank, they did not have a wide range of vocabulary. But that didn't matter to Draco anymore. Those things were in the past, and he wanted to move on. He had only stuck to Crabbe and Goyle because Lucius had told him to do so, when he was still naive. Lucius had repeatedly reminded him that Crabbe and Goyle were loyal supporters of Voldemort, and therefore would make great acquaintances. Acquaintances, but not friends. The three of them were never considered friends. 

Draco also rarely spoke unless there was a need to. However, him distancing himself away from the rest of school seemed to cause the girls [and some of the guys] to 'worship' him even more. The gossip-filled girls who either scream, run away, swoon, or even all three of the actions when he sauntered into the Great Hall or happened to stroll past them. If he was with Blaise Zambini, they would either shoot daggers at her with envy, or whisper excitedly among themselves, as though Blaise and him were a couple. Draco was at first rather delighted with the little fan club of his. Gradually, he grew rather tired, and had once even told them off for their childishness. That only made things worse. It made his fan club members even more crazy about him. If Draco was in a good mood, he would laugh his heart out, if not, he would spend his time in a secluded corner in the Library, catching up on his reading. 

Now that he had spent more time in the Library, he often met up with Hermione Granger. It was rather surprising to see her without Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as he had always thought that the famous Gryffindor Trio were stuck together closer than glue. It was pretty disgusting to watch them laughing over the lamest jokes, and throwing snowballs at each other during Christmas week, sharing between themselves an intimacy that only best friends shared. When Hermione was in the Library studying or revising for an upcoming test, Draco would purposely sit opposite her. At times, their eyes met, as cold silvery-grey eyes penetrated into warm amber ones. Then, Hermione would jerk her head away and continued to do her work, as though nothing had happened.

Draco knew that verbal torture was a trend that had faded away long ago. Though he hated his father and his ways, Draco still had the racism between purebloods and mudbloods deeply rooted in his head. However, the hatred was not that strong anymore. Draco felt that there was of no need to show his disdain towards the mudbloods in the school, especially to Hermione Granger. To him now, it was only a major waste of time, after all it didn't seem to break her down after all these years. He preferred giving them the evil eye. It increased the anxiety and tension for the party at the receiving end. And that was what he had been doing since the start of school term. He never picked up a fight with the Gryffindor Trio, and only attacked them through verbal confrontations when the Gryffindor Trio had provoked him first. That was his nickname for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger: Hogwarts' very own Gryffindor Golden Trio. 

The thoughts of the Gryffindor Trio swarmed into his mind. A few years ago, he had envied the three of them, and how their friendship was something real and admirable, and that they never seemed to grow sick of each other. He, on the other hand, only trusted Blaise Zambini. She was his only true friend. Even though they had known each other since they were babies, it was only the last two years that they had became really close. But at times, even Draco was wary of her character. He had grew up not to trust people too much.

Draco deftly picked up his quill from the table, head resting on his chin as he tapped the end of the quill mindlessly on the table. It made a soft _tap tap tap _sound. It was only a matter of seconds before Hermione looked up from the table opposite of his, and hissed quietly, "will you stop it?" 

He smiled inwardly to himself. This was the reason why he enjoyed studying in the library so much. 

He found it interesting to watch Hermione study. And he was amazed and impressed by her tireless crave for knowledge, and her desire to read all the books that were found in the Library [even those in the Restricted Area]. Whenever she faced a difficulty in her homework, she would curl her lips in frustration, and indulge herself into the pile of books that towered over her around the table. Sometimes, when she was deep in thought, he would watch her twirl her hair mindlessly around her fingers, piling it on top of her head and letting in fall down onto her shoulders. 

Today was one of those days where things were not going too well for her. He eyed her through the corner of his eye as she scribbled on her parchment vigorously, while constantly flipping through the books that surrounded her. Her lips were frowned down with concentration as she clenched her fist in frustration, before flinging the book onto the 'useless' pile of books, and opened a new one. Her eyes sparkled with sheer determination as they skimmed through countless of pages to find the information that she needed. Finally, when she had found it, she relaxed her tensed shoulders, breathing out a sigh of relief, and all the while had a smile of satisfaction dancing on her lips. Unusually, seeing her smile this way caused his lips to curl upwards subconsciously. 

As though she had sensed Draco's eyes on her, she slowly lifted her head up and glared at him with a look that said 'what are you looking at?' 

Draco wasn't intimidated by that 'look' she gave him, and smirked at her knowingly. He mouthed at her 'mudblood' and lowered his head to complete the Potions essay that was due in one weeks' time.

Anger bursting in her throat, and red suffusing into her cheeks, Hermione scowled at Draco, who at that point in time, had nonchalantly lowered his head to resume his work. Making a face at him, she let out a strained hiss of frustration, and jerked her head down back to the piece of parchment where all her self-made notes contained.

Thoughts were swimming around her head. Unfortunately, all of them were about the Slytherin blond. _What an idiot. Why can't he just join the Death Eaters' early or something, and bring joy to the whole of Hogwarts? Besides, everyone knows how much he dislikes Dumbledore. I don't see a point for him to stay here and make people's life hell._ _If he becomes Head Boy next year... I'll readily kill myself._

Though Draco had been a lot more 'refined' towards Harry, Ron and her, Hermione was still suspicious over Draco's 'soft-spoken' behaviour. Since school term started, Hermione had observed that Draco seldom picked any fights with the three of them, and he had hardly called her the term 'mudblood' when they were paired together during Arithimacy. And this really brought a great shock towards Hermione, as she had all along thought that Draco calling her a mudblood was as frequent as people consuming water. Still, one had to be wary of their enemy, especially if they were cold-blooded.

Hermione had also noticed that Draco seemed to have broke off all ties with his Slytherin mates, with exception to Blaise Zambini. He hardly hanged out with Crabbe and Goyle, and she felt extremely uneasy when she bumped into him, only to notice that he was either alone, or with Blaise. It was weird to see Draco not armoured with his two cronies standing behind him, crossing their arms as though urging to pick a fight. However, the ugly, pug-faced Pansy Parkinson seemed to have replaced Draco, and Harry and Ron had heard rumours that Pansy was still grievously upset about the breaking up of Draco and her, and had seek comfort with Crabbe [or was it Goyle?].

Being a very sharp and observant person, Hermione had also noticed that Draco was spending more and more time in the Library studying. And most of the time, he was sitting at the table opposite from where she usually sat, their gazes locked together occasionally. At first, she was worried that Draco had something nasty planned up his sleeve, but she only brushed past it, thinking that she was being paranoid. After all, every student had free access to the Library. Furthermore, months had passed by, and Draco still had not laid a hand on her.

Her mind focused back onto what happened just minutes ago. _Dammit! Him again! Gee, Hermione. Concentrate on your work. Don't let one stupid moron affect your studies!_ Despite her desperate attempts, her mind failed to concentrate on the scribbles that were written on the parchment. Pretending to skim through the book, her mind travelled back to Draco Malfoy's face. The look of pure hatred written all over his face meant only one thing, and when Draco mouthed the word 'mudblood' at her, Hermione knew that he was still the same Draco as she knew since first year. Placing a finger on her chin, she gazed at the ceiling thoughtfully._ There is still something different with Malfoy. He looks distant... somewhat less confident._

The next thing she knew, Draco had slipped into a seat that was directly opposite of her. Hermione raised her head up and merely questioned, "aren't you afraid to be seen with a mudblood, eh Malfoy?"

Draco leaned back onto his chair, arms crossed lightly against his chest. His lips formed a thin smile as his silvery gaze never left Hermione's brown ones. With his trademark smirk splayed across his face, she grew more agitated by the second. 

"If you have nothing to say, then go away and leave me alone, Malfoy. Your presence annoys me." Her voice trembled slightly as Draco started to lean forward, his face inches from hers. Draco Malfoy was starting to freak her out. 

His face contorted into a sneer as he licked his lips, his breath tickling her ear, "Meet me at the Lake at two a.m., Granger. I hope you understand what I'm talking about." 

With that, he pulled away and slung his school bag over his shoulder, and traipsed out of the Library, his black robes billowing behind him. Hermione waited until the sound of his heels clicking down the hallway faded, before she packed up her belongings and headed for the Great Hall. 

****

Author's note: How's everything so far? Reviews and CC greatly appreciated. Thanks! J 


End file.
